A boost converter, also referred to as a step-up converter, is a DC-to-DC (direct current) power converter that steps up voltage from its input supply to its output load. Coincidently, current flow is stepped down. A boost converter is a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) that typically includes at least a transistor that acts as a switch, a diode, and at least one energy storage element, such as a capacitor or inductor, or the two in combination. To reduce voltage ripple, filters are normally added to a boost converter's output and input. The input and output filters typically include capacitors, and may also include inductors.